


Missing

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

It seemed like he had been searching for years-and probably had been. Desperately ripping through the streets each and every night, constantly loosing sleep, forgetting to eat, missing work. People were begining to worry but every time he saw his coworkers, he would only flash that charming smile and shake it off.   
All through his searching, he did not cry. Crying was week and he most certainly was not.   
And all of his free time was spent checking the news, looking to see that familiar name. To see if someone had found him, to just learn what had happened.  
Perhaps this searching was bringing hope to his heart, that maybe one day he could finally, finally find him. But the cynic in his mind knew that wasn't at all likely.  
~~  
So close to giving up for the day, he planted himself on his couch and flicked on the news.  
The light of the television casting strange shadows around him as his heavy-lidded eyes slid shut. A woman on the news becoming a sweet melody to lull him to the brink of sleep. Until he heard the familiar words in her sweet speach.  
"The missing actor, Joel Heyman, was found dead yesterday after being reported missing more than two years ago." His eyes sprang open at the words, still echoing in his ears in that sweet voice.  
"Joel Heyman was found dead.... found dead... dead, Joel Heyman, was found dead." repeated over and over again in his head. And before he could stop himself, tears were streaming rivers down his cheeks because while Ray Narvaez Jr. was not weak, he was aloud to cry for someone he loved.


End file.
